theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossover Character Profile: Fiona Glenanne
---- ~ CROSSOVER CHARACTER ~ ---- . ---- ---- ~ DISCLAIMER ~ We do not own "Burn Notice" or the character "Fiona Glenanne". The following is part of a work of fanfiction, for which we are receiving no financial gain, and is intended for parody entertainment purposes. Our utmost respect go to the creators and owners for giving us, their fans, such a great set of characters to enjoy. ~ Thank You ~ ---- ---- . - - . . . . . . . 'Crossover Character Profile: Erin Finley / Fiona Glenanne' ---- . SOURCE: . "Burn Notice", PLAYER: . Celeb-NPC, ADMINS: . KellyL / Celeb_Courtney, . ROLE: . ___-IRA Operator / Weapons Dealer / Demolitions Expert / Mercenary / Bounty Hunter / Problem Solver, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . __________, STORYLINES: ''' :::::: -- "__________", :::::: -- "__________", :::::: -- "__________", :::::: -- "__________", '''LAST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . N/A, . FULL REAL NAME: . Fiona Glenanne, FULL PRIMARY ALIAS: . Erin Finley, AKA: . :::: -- "Erin Finley", :::: -- __________, :::: -- __________, :::: -- __________, __IN: . #'''___-____, . '''GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . Caucasian -- Irish, FROM: . __________, Ireland, HOMETOWN: . Dublin, Ireland, SPONSOR: . __________IRA Facilitator__________, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . Charlie Finley, (Adopted Son), . FACTION: . ___-'IRA', AFFILIATIONS: . :::::: -- IRA, :::::: -- Michael Weston / CIA, :::::: -- ___-IRA, EMPLOYMENT: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, . ORIENTATION: . BiSexual, PARTNER / SPOUSE: . Scott Finley, (Michael Weston), SO / GF / BF: . N/A, FAMILY: . :::::: -- Claire Glenanne, (Sister), (Deceased), :::::: -- Sean Glenanne, (Brother), :::::: -- Charlie Finley, (Charlie Weston), (Adopted Son), FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Sam Axe, :::::::: -- Jesse Porter, :::::::: -- Tom Axe, :::::::: -- Captain '[http://theislands.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Profile:_Taylor_Stoke T'aylor Stoke], :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, ASSOCIATES: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Background': . __________ After faking her death to hide from the wrath of multiple goverments and organizations, she lives with her husband Michael Weston, and their adopted son Charlie, Michael's blood-nephew. Operating under the alias of "Erin Finley", an identity her friend Sam Axe saddled her with as a joke, Fiona tries to keep off the radar. Fiona frequents the Islands to work with her ___-IRA contacts and to duck attention being paid to her by governments or criminal figures. . Fiona has six siblings, among them are an older brother, Sean Genanne, an IRA-man, and a deceased sister named Claire Glenanne. Fiona has a tendency to shoot first (or blow up) and ask questions later. She is a brilliant strategist, but her preferred method is going in with guns blazing or with exploding IED. Michael frequently has to hold Fiona back. . "Well in my experience if something seems too good to be true, it's best to shoot it just in case." — Fiona Glenanne . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- Dress size: 4 Measurements: 34-24-35 inches (89-61-89 cm) Shoe/Feet: 9 Bust size: 32A Height: 5’3″ (160 cm) Weight: 126 lbs (57 kg) . . . ---- 'Transportation:' . __________ . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . . . ---- 'Weapons': . __________ . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Colt M1911A1 -- .'''45 ACP -- Handgun, :::::::: -- '''Sig Sauer P228 -- 9x19mm - Handgun, :::::::: -- Beretta-92FS Inox -- 9x19mm - Handgun, :::::::: -- Glock-17 -- 9x19mm -- Handgun, :::::::: -- Glock-18C -- 9x19mm -- Machinepistol, :::::::: -- Glock-26 -- 9x19mm -- Subcompact Handgun, :::::::: -- H&K MP5K-PDW -- 9x19mm -- Submachinegun, :::::::: -- Colt M4A1 -- 5'.'''56x45mm -- Carbine Assault Rifle, :::::::: -- '''SIG SG-552 Commando' -- 5'.'''56x45mm -- Assault Rifle, :::::::: -- '''Remington-700' (.'''308) -- 7.62x51mm -- Rifle, :::::::: -- '''Remington-700 (.'''30-06) -- 7.62x63mm -- Rifle, :::::::: -- '''Remington-870 -- 12 Gauge -- Shotgun, :::::::: -- Remington-870 Marine -- 12 Gauge -- Shotgun, :::::::: -- Springfield Armory M14 -- 7'.'''62x51mm -- Battle Rifle, :::::::: -- __________, . . - Burn Notice Fiona Gabrielle Anwar pointing gun pistol high-res.jpg|Beretta-92FS Inox Fiona Glenanne (10).jpg SG-552 Commando.jpg|SG-552 Commando Colt M1911A1.jpg|Colt M1911A1 Glock-17.jpg|Glock-17 - . . . ---- 'Gallery':' . - Fiona Glenanne (3).gif|"When it comes to explosives. I never kid." Fiona Glenanne (5).gif - - Fiona Glenanne (6).gif|Creative Escape Fiona Glenanne .gif|Threat Eliminated Fiona Glenanne (4).gif|"Don't think of it as a robbery. Think of it as 'sharing' at gunpoint." Fiona Glenanne (2).gif|Squeeze it off. - - Fiona Glenanne (11).jpg Fiona Glenanne (12).jpg Fiona Glenanne (13).jpg Fiona Glenanne (14).jpg Fiona Glenanne (15).jpg Fiona Glenanne (2).jpg Fiona Glenanne (2).png Fiona Glenanne (3).jpg Fiona Glenanne (4).jpg Fiona Glenanne (5).jpg Fiona Glenanne (8).jpg Fiona Glenanne (9).jpg Fiona Glenanne (6).jpg Ga1.jpg Fiona Glenanne (7).jpg Fiona Glenanne .png Fiona Glenanne .jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes':''' . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Crossover Characters Category:Spies and Assassins Category:REBELS and TERRORISTS Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:IRA FACTION Category:Criminals and Underworld Figures Category:IRISH Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:Under Review Category:ALTERNATE UNIVERSE Category:BURN NOTICE Crossovers